Partners in Crime
by Spider-Avenger
Summary: What if Gwen didn't die? What if The Amazing Spider-Man 2 ended differently and Peter found a way to save Gwen from her demise? Gwen Stacy is suddenly thrusted into a world and lifestyle that she wasn't ready for, but with Peter Parker by her side, she won't need to worry. Takes place during and after The Amazing Spider-Man 2.
1. Will it Work?

Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I'm gonna continue writing Who the Hell is Gwen? don't worry, but I'm kind of having writers block on that so I'm gonna start this in the ****meantime and when I figure out what I'm doing with that, I'll write this and that at the same time.**

**This takes place during the end of The Amazing Spider-Man 2, because I'm having a feels relapse. When I thought I was Ok my friend wanted to see it with me so I went to see it again and... yeah.**

**Sony owns The Amazing Spider-Man 2 and all of the characters associated. I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Gwen? Gwen!" Peter was holding Gwen Stacy's unconscious body in his arms. He is trying to do everything that he can to wake her up or to at least get her to show some signs of life.

"GWEN!" He shouts and shakes her violently again. He was just about ready to give up and accept that she might be dead when he heard a faint wheeze, something he probably wouldn't have heard if he didn't have his advanced hearing.

"Gwen?" He gasped. He wasn't sure if his ears were tricking him or not so he pressed his fingers to her neck and smiled slightly when he felt a pulse. The smile quickly faded when he realized the pulse was very very faint.

"I gotta get you to a hospital." Peter put his mask back on and quickly swept Gwen up in his arms and was about to run and exit the clock tower before he tripped over something, causing him to fall and drop Gwen. He panicked and went to check her pulse again. It was still there, but it was fading by the second.

_I'm not gonna make it in time. Don't say that Parker, you gotta try._

Peter stood up and picked up Gwen again and began to run out the clock tower but before he left he looked back to see what he fell over.

Harry's glider.

Peter quickly scanned everything that fell out of the glider. He saw a few of the Oscorp bombs, a few knives and weapons Harry had used to try to kill him a few minutes ago, but one thing caught his eye.

Syringes.

_Was he still trying to take my blood. I thought he knew tha- _Peter froze mid thought. The reason why the venom didn't work with Connors or Harry was because Peter's father's DNA was in the spiders and without his bloodline, i.e Peter, the venom wouldn't work and would backfire.

_Maybe now that it's already merged with me, it could actually work!"_

Peter set Gwen down gently and grabbed a syringe. He quickly stuck it in his arm and extracted some blood. He rolled up her sleeve, stuck the syringe into her arm and injected the blood into her. He threw the syringe aside and checked her pulse again. He sighed happily when it started to steady itself.

_I still need to take her to the hospital, that will just give me more time to get her to the hospital._

Peter quickly ran out of the clock tower and when a building was in sight, he spun a web and swing with Gwen in his arms.

* * *

Peter stopped at the first hospital he saw. He landed and ran through the Emergency Room doors.

"CAN ANYBODY HELP ME!?" He frantically yelled. He saw a woman run towards him and it took him a moment to realize that it was his Aunt May. "Excuse me miss, can you help her?" He said, he almost blew his cover by saying Gwen's name and Aunt May's name.

"Yes, Yes, I'll see to it that she gets immediate attention. Can I get a gurney over here!" She shouted as she looked at Gwen in worry. Even though Peter already knew the answer, he decided to ask anyway. "Do you know this woman ma'am?"

"Yes, she's my nephew's girlfriend, or ex girlfriend. I don't know, it's complicated." She muttered that last part and Peter couldn't help but smile faintly under his mask. "What happened?"

"I think she got caught in the crossfire of an explosion. I saw her fly back and hit her head against a wall and her neck snapped back." Peter lied surprisingly well because he has been working on the lie on the swing over.

The gurney arrived and Peter gently placed her on it as two or three doctors rushed her into the O.R, Aunt May going with them.

"Thank you so much for bringing her over here Spider-Man. We'll take it from here. She said as she ran through the double doors. Once they were out of sight, Peter decided to leave because people began giving strange looks, and he's pretty sure Aunt May would be calling him soon.

He swings back home and quickly changes into normal clothing. He grabs his old web shooters and straps them on his wrists and hides them with his sleeves. He tended to do that in case of emergencies. He also packed his costume into his bag along with his new web shooters.

He headed outside and went for a walk when his phone rang the familiar Spider-Man theme. He dug his phone out of his pocket and saw it was Aunt May. He sighed and silently prayed to God before picking up.

"Hey Aunt May." He answered like nothing was wrong.

"Peter..." Aunt May said.

"Whoa, What's wrong?"

"I need you to come down to the hospital."

"Why, are you Ok?"

"I'm fine but... It's Gwen."

"...What Happened? Is she gonna be Ok."

"She's alive, she's asleep right now and is making a slow recovery, but you should come down here."

"Ok, I'm on my way." Peter hung up. He quickly looked around and we=hen he saw no one out, he shot out a web line and began to swing towards the Hospital.

* * *

**"Jordan, come on let's go see Spider-Man! Come on, you said it was good and you fucking love Spider-man!" Actual ****dialogue that happened last night. Why did I put myself through that pain again?**

**Anyway, I hoped you guys liked it. I'm gonna work on this and Who the Hell is Gwen? simultaneously once I get out of writers block for that one.**

**Let me know what you think! Please review!**


	2. Discoveries and Decisions

Chapter 2

**Wow. I got a great response in such a short amount of time. Holy shit, guys! Thank you all so so much!**

**I CHANGED MY PEN NAME FROM SUPERGLEEKSPIDER TO SPIDER-AVENGER!, I'm not sure if I need to tell you all or not, but here it is. **

**Again, I don't own anything.**

* * *

Peter arrived at the hospital and ran inside. He frantically ran up to the receptionist at the front desk.

"Excuse me, miss?" He asked the woman.

"How can I help you sir?" The receptionist said politely.

"Yeah, I just got a call about Gwen Stacy."

"Ok, How do you know her?"

"Uh, I'm her boyfriend."

"Well, I'm sorry sir I don't know who gave you the call but only family are all-"

"Anna!" Aunt May interrupted as she ran down the hall towards the desk. "It's Ok, I called him. He's my nephew." The receptionist didn't look too pleased but she ended up letting Peter go with May.

"What happened?" Peter asked as he and May walked down the hall.

"Spider-Man brought her here. He said that she was blown back by an explosion or something."

"Well, what happened to her? Where did she get hurt?"

"She hit her head pretty hard and she has a minor case of whiplash. Here we are." Aunt May said when they arrived at Gwen's room. She opened the door and Peter gasped a little and put his hand over his mouth when he saw Gwen.

She was asleep on the hospital bed, she had multiple wires attached to her, she also had a neck brace on as well as a gauze wrapped around her head, he also saw a bit of dried blood that ran out from her nose.

"I'll give you a few minutes." Aunt May said before exiting the room and closing the door behind her. Peter walked over to Gwen's bed and pulled up a chair next to her so he could sit down.

"Oh God, Gwen. I am so so sorry this happened to you. I should have been more forceful and have made you stay put and above all else I should have been more careful. I love you so much Gwen, more than I thought i could ever love anybody and I don't know what I would do if I lost you."As Peter was making his speech, Gwen began to stir from her sleep.

"Peter...?" She said, her voice sounded like she hadn't used it for years.

"Gwen!?" He looked up in shock. He was surprised by how fast she woke up. With the way she looked, she should have been in a coma for at least a few weeks. _Oh right, she has my blood now, advanced healing. Still she's healing a lot faster than I could've. I would've woken up in a few days, it's only been a few hours though. Huh._

"Wow, you seem happy to see me." Gwen said sarcastically.

"I am, believe me, I so am. So uh, how do you feel?"

"Ugh, I've been better. My neck hurts." She said and Peter chuckled a little. "Hey, I know you wouldn't ever let anything happen to me. I was stupid I shouldn't have been there. I should've stayed webbed to the car. But just so you know, you wouldn't have been able to stop me, I meant it when I said nobody makes my decisions for me. I know being a relationship with a superhero is dangerous but I mean it, this is my choice."

"You're amazing, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know." Gwen smiled.

"So, uh, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Well. I was standing on those moving clocks when Harry's glider came and destroyed them, I was falling but you caught me and tried to pull me up. I couldn't see what was happening but all of a sudden the web cut and I was falling again. I saw you dive for me and then I blacked out."

"Ok. Ok, Gwen I need to tell you something and I need you to bear with me here, Ok?"

"What is it Peter?" Gwen asked with concern while she moved to sit up. As she did one of the wires she was connected to came off of her and one of the machines made a loud beep. All of a sudden a few nurses ran in and when they looked at Gwen they froze in shock.

"What? What is it?" Gwen asked.

One of the nurses ran to the machine and examined Gwen a few times before she paged the doctor in. At this point Peter stood up and asked what was going on multiple times, but no one answered him.

"She should be dead right now, this doesn't make any sense." The doctor said as he examined Gwen, finally she had enough and pulled her arm away from the doctor's grasp.

"What the fuck do you mean I should be dead!?"

"That machine was your life support." The doctor said and Gwen and Peter's eyes widened. Peter kind of knew why she was still alive but was still in shock nonetheless.

_Ok, that definitely would have killed me, or at least put me to sleep or something. How much stronger did my blood make her?_

Peter quickly thought on his feet and said something that would make the doctor and the nurses less suspicious. "Well, she clearly isn't dead. Are you sure that you hooked it up to her correctly?"

The doctor scoffed and turned to Peter. "Kid, I'm sure I can hook up a life support machine correctly, I've done it a million times."

"Well, eventually you're bound to make a mistake, because from where I'm standing my girlfriend seems to be perfectly fine and I'm pretty sure that if she doesn't need the life support machine that she doesn't need all of those other machines connected to her, so can you take them off of her?"

At this point, Gwen knew that what Peter was about to tell her was probably something important. _What the hell did he do?_

"I don't need advice from a kid Ok, I think I know what she needs and what she doesn't need."

"Well, clearly you don't, or else you wouldn't have hooked her up to the life support machine in the first place if she didn't need it. You know that she can sue this hospital for putting her on certain devices that she doesn't need, right Gwen?"

"Uhh... Yeah, Yeah I can do that." Gwen said, clearly still in shock. It was then that the doctor gave up and carefully un hooked Gwen from all of her devices, it didn't affect her at all, she was still perfectly fine. He then left with all of the other nurses in tow. When Gwen was sure that the doctor and nurses were out of earshot, she turned to Peter.

"What he hell was that? And what the hell were you going to tell me? Because I feel like it may be important?"

"Uh well..." Peter started, but then decided that it might be a good idea to go somewhere else and talk. "Maybe we should go down to the cafeteria and talk. Can you stand up?" Gwen began to stand up, Peter had expected her to have some trouble but she practically jumped out of bed.

"Wow, I feel great!" Gwen exclaimed. "I feel better than ever, it's lik-" Gwen paused. _HE DID NOT! _"YOU-" Gwen began but Peter clasped his hand over her mouth.

"SHH!" Peter nudged his head towards the multiple doctors and nurses that were right outside the room. "I will explain it to you but we need to go somewhere else and talk Ok?" Gwen calmed down after a minute and nodded her head. Peter removed his hand and quickly led Gwen outside of the room and they both walked down to the cafeteria.

* * *

The doctor was walking down the hall when he saw Peter and Gwen walk towards the elevator. He took this opportunity to pull out his cell phone and snuck into a less populated hallway. He dialed a number and waited for the man on the other end to pick up

_"Hello?" _

"Hi, it's me."

_"I know it's you, I have caller ID. What is it?"_

"The Stacy girl is still alive."

_"You're plan didn't work?"_

"No, that's the weird part sir, it didn't happen. The life support machine would've shut off in 10 minutes, but she pulled it out before it could happen."

_"Wouldn't that have killed her though?"_

"It should've, but it didn't." There was a pause on the other end.

_"Huh. Interesting. Well Octavius, I can say that I'm surprised, you are usually a lot better at staging deaths. You staged mine pretty well."_

"Norman-"

_"It's Mr. Osborn. We aren't friends Octavius."_

"Right, Right. I'm sorry Mr. Osborn"

_"It's quite alright Otto. Come back to the tower, I may have something for you that will make killing the both of them a lot easier." _The line went dead.

* * *

"Ok, so let me get this straight." Gwen began as she started picking at the Mac and Cheese on her plate. "When I fell, you tried to save me but the web got to me too late and you thought it killed me."

"Right."

"And you went down there and saw that I was alive, you were going to take me to the hospital when you tripped over Harry's glider and syringes came out."

"Uh-Huh."

"And I was fading away so you decided to inject me with your blood to buy you more time to get me to the hospital."

"Yeah."

"And now I may or may not have Spider powers like you."

"More on the may side, but yeah."

"Am I missing anything?"

"Nope, you're good."

"Oh man. Now what are going to do?"

"Well, first we should find a way to get you back home so your mom knows you're alright and I should start getting ready to go to England right? And after tha-"

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I wanna stay here, in New York."

"But, what about Oxford?"

"I think that I would miss New York too much, I mean this is where all the action happens. I'll probably apply to NYU or Columbia next semester. But I wanna stay here. Something tells me that the Goblin stunt isn't the last thing Harry had up his sleeve, I think Oscorp is planning something big and we got to stop them right?"

"We?"

"Yeah, we. What do you think I'm gonna have Spider powers and have only you out there pounding bad guys. I was trying to be your sidekick before I had powers, but now? Now you're stuck with me Parker."

"Trust me, I wouldn't have it any other way." Peter said and Gwen smiled before getting serious again.

"Ok, so-" Gwen cut herself off when she slammed her hand down on the table and all of a sudden felt a sticky substance around her hand.

"What? What happened?" Peter asked. Gwen lifted her hand up an saw that her fork was stuck to her hand. She began to remove it only to see a strand of webbing to form.

"Uh, you can't do that can you?"

"..No.." Peter answered, looking at Gwen in awe.

Gwen removed the fork and the webbing shot out to Peter's tray. She pulled her hand away, but the tray came with it. Gwen ducked in time and the tray smashed behind her on the wall. I made a loud noise so everyone in the cafeteria turned to them. Luckily Gwen put her hands down low, so no one can see her webbing.

"Maybe we should get out of here." Peter suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Gwen answered quickly. She detached the webbing from her wrist and the both walked away.

"I really wanted to eat that you know." Peter said once they were in the hallway.

"Shut up." Gwen said. After a moment she added "It was disgusting anyway, you wouldn't have liked it."

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 2! Hoped you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and Please review!**


	3. Testing, Testing 1 2 3

Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for reading! I really really really appreciate it!**

**Once again I have to do my obligatory disclaimer. I don't own anything.**

* * *

Peter arrived at Gwen's house two days later, he decided not to vista her yesterday because he figured that Gwen would tell her mom that she was in the hospital and he didn't want to be there for that conversation. That and he was also working on something for Gwen. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Peter! Hi!" Gwen's mother answered the door.

"Hi Mrs. Stacy. Uh, Is Gwen home?"

"Yes she is, but I should let you know that she was in the hospital last night, so she might not be feeling well."

"Oh. Okay."

"You don't seem too surprised."

"Well my Aunt works at the hospital she was at last night and she called me."

"Oh. Well she's up in her room. You can go right up."

"Thank you Mrs. Stacy." Peter thanked politely and headed up to Gwen's room.

When Peter arrived at her door he knocked on it but before he could get to the second knock he heard a yelp and a thud inside of the room.

"Uh, I'm busy Mom! I'll be down in a minute!" Gwen yelled hastily.

"Uh Gwen? It's me." Peter said.

"Peter? Look, you gotta help me!"

"Ok Ok, Gwen you need to calm down. Can you let me in?" Peter asked. Gwen went to grab the door knob but when she pulled it, the door know came off, leaving a hole in the wall.

"FUCK!" Gwen cursed and Peter winced.

"Gwen! Just calm down! Here, I'll get it." Peter put his hand in the hole in the door and gently opened it. He went to walk in but was quickly stopped by something. He looked up and saw that the room was completely covered in webbing. Peter laughed a little bit.

"Wow, I've seen you've been bu-" Peter cut himself off when he looked at Gwen and took in her appearance. She had a sports bra on and a pair of shorts but one thing seemed to have stood out. She had suddenly gotten abs and a more muscular body overnight. Not in a gross way though, Peter actually thought it was sexy.

"Wow."

"Oh, uh yeah, that kind of happened overnight too. Here, I'll put a shirt on." Gwen went to go put a shirt on as Peter looked around the room awkwardly.

"So how did this happen?"

"I was kind of experimenting with my webbing and... it got a little out of hand." Gwen said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Hey, don't worry. You'll figure it out. And I'm gonna be beside you the whole time, Ok?" Just then Peter's phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his bag and saw a police report of a robbery downtown. "Ok. So, I gotta go. But I promise that I'll be right back."

"Beside me the whole time huh?" Gwen said sarcastically.

"You know besides the Spidey fighting stuff." Peter started as he started to get changed into his costume. "But, you're gonna join that soon right?"

"You bet."

"Ok, I love you." Peter said as he kissed Gwen.

"Love you too." Gwen replied. He pulled his mask on and climbed put of her window and swung off.

* * *

A few minutes after Peter left, Gwen decided to sneak out of her house and go for a walk.

And by 'a walk' she meant she was going to work on her new powers.

She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and hoodie with sneakers instead of her usual skirt and heels because she figured that she would have to be able to move around.

She walked into a deserted ally way and made sure that no one was around so that she could do this in peace, and also so no one would find out that there is another Spider in town.

"Ok. Ok, so what can Peter do?" Gwen asked herself. "He can spin a web right? Oh wait no only I can do that, he made his web shooters. Uh.. Oh he has Spider-Sense, right? Ugh, you actually need to have danger for that to work. Great." Gwen sighed and leaned against the wall and thought for a moment. When she got an idea, she pushed herself off of the wall but her hands were stuck.

"What the?" She tried to pull her hand away with greater force this time and one of her hands peeled off the wall. She took a closer look at her hand and saw small scale prick like things on her fingers.

"Right, wall crawling." Gwen looked around just to make sure that no one was on the street or looking in her direction before she decided to test it out.

She stuck one hand to the wall and pulled it back a little to make sure it was in place. She then placed the other hand on the wall a little bit above the first one, she then removed to first hand and began to move upward. She continued the motion until she was climbing up the wall. Once she reached the top of the building she jumped onto the roof.

"Holy shit! That was Awesome!" She exclaimed happily and quickly turned serious. "Ok. Now... jumping." Gwen readied herself for what she was about to do. "Here we go." She began running towards the edge, once she reached it she jumped up and saw the ground pas underneath her as she landed on the second building.

"Alright! Don't stop now!" She continued running and as she gained momentum she got faster. "WOO-HOO!" She shouted with joy as she continued to jump from building to building. Eventually she reached the last building and stopped when she saw that the next building was far out of her jumping range.

Thinking of something, Gwen looked down at her wrist and saw a white spot where her webbing comes out. She pointed her arm out and made the symbol that she has seen Peter use a million times. She pressed her ring and middle finger into her palm and a strand of webbing shot out from her wrist.

It continued to miss it's target over and over again. She was about to try again when she felt a strange tingle inside of her head. On instinct she jumped up and did a backflip and she saw a brick fly underneath her, she would have been hit in the back if she didn't jump out of the way.

"Glad to see you got your Spider-Sense." She turned around and saw Spider-Man walking towards her with his backpack on. Gwen assumed that Peter was smiling under his mask, so she webbed him right in the face. "Ok, that's way more fun when I do it to someone else." He muttered as he pulled the webbing off of his face.

"Did you seriously just throw a brick at me!?" Gwen exclaimed angrily walking up to her masked boyfriend.

"Hey! Don't yell at me! What are you even doing out here? You should've waited for me to get back before you started to experiment with them." Gwen realized that Peter had a point and sighed. She walked over to the edge of the building and sat on it.

"Sorry. I just got excited, you know?"

"Oh trust me, I know." Peter said as he sat next to Gwen on the ledge. "Now it's time for me to ask you something that should be familiar. Does it scare _you? _What you can do?"

"No." Gwen proceeded to lift Peter's mask up until his nose and kissed him. When the kiss ended Gwen looked into his masked eyes. "Thank you. I know you're worried about me, but this relationship is best thing that happened to me. Well this and _this._" Gwen shot out a web line, again it failed to reach the crane. "Damn it!" Peter chuckled.

"Here stand up, I'll help you." He stood up and pulled his mask back over his mouth. "Oh, but first I want to give you something." He said as he reached into his bag."

"Yeah sure. What is it?" Gwen asked as she stood up.

"Ok, this is only temporary until we make you your own special suit, but I figured I would give this to you because you wanted to do this as soon as possible." Peter said as he pulled his old Spider-Man suit from his bag.

"Ta-da! New and Improved! I made some alterations, I made it shorter and smaller so you wouldn't be swimming in it. I also removed the web shooter and stitched the hole up, but I still left a hole big enough for your webbing to get through. And the mask I replaced the sunglass eyes and replaced them with what I have on right now but a bit smaller. I also washed it you don't wanna know how many times, to you know get the lizard smell out." Peter looked up at a smiling Gwen. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" Gwen went to hug him but Peter cringed.

"Too Tight!" He exclaimed and Gwen let him go.

"Shit! Sorry, not used to my strength yet. You're amazing you know that?"

"I know." Peter said, repeating Gwen's words from the other day.

"Thank you so much Peter, but before I put that on, I should probably master this."

"Right, so you got the distance right but your aim is off. So you're just gonna..." Peter stood behind Gwen and positioned her arm so her wrist was pointing directly at the crane."Now shoot."

Gwen pressed her middle and ring finger into her palm again and watched as the web flew from her wrist. Once she felt it attach to the crane, she caught the web so it wouldn't fly out of her hand. Gwen hopped on the ledge of the building as she hung on to the web.

"Here we go." Gwen closed her eyes and let herself fall off the building and opened her eyes to see herself swinging across the street.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. She couldn't slow herself down and was heading full speed ahead towards the billboard.

"TURN! TURN!" She heard Peter yell but it was too late and she braced for impact. She crashed into the billboard. Hard. She let go of the web and she slid down the billboard and landed on the building below.

"Oh Shit." Peter said as he swung over to the building to help his girlfriend up. "Ok, we need to work on that."

"Yeah, Yeah."

* * *

**Again, I hoped you enjoyed and thank you all so so much! Thanks for reading and Please Review!**


	4. Rise

Chapter 4

**JESUS! OK OK I'M BACK! DON'T ATTACK ME, I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE FOR A WHILE, GOD! ****Haha, I'm just kidding.**

**Sorry it took me a while to update, I had this little thing I had to do called graduating high school and unfortunately that took up a lot of my time, on top of that I'm starting my summer job soon so... I lost track of time.**

**Another thing is I thought I already said this, maybe I didn't I don't know. But yes, Gwen is stronger than Peter. I'll elaborate on that more later on.**

**Once again, thank you all so so much for the positive feedback!**

_**Reviews:**_

**Spider-Gwen: **YES! YES! I did know about that and I'm so pumped for that series you have no idea! I absolutely love that suit, and remember, the one Peter gave her is only temporary, so that might be her permanent suit later on we'll see :)

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Promise you won't laugh, Ok?" Gwen called from the bathroom. She had just put her new suit on and Peter was waiting for her to come out to see it.

"I won't, trust me. Just come on let me see it."

"Ok, Ok." Gwen came out of the bathroom wearing the suit Peter gave her a few days ago. She didn't have the mask on and was holding it in her hand. "Go ahead. You can laugh." Peter wasn't laughing. Gwen looked amazing, the suit fitted her perfectly.

"Uhh...You...you look...uh" Peter was trying find his words.

A little too perfectly.

"I... You...you look amazing Gwen." Peter eventually got out.

"Really? That's not really the reaction I was expecting."

"Well I wasn't expecting you to look as amazing as you do in that suit, but I should know by now that you're full of surprises." Peter says smiling. "Ok, put the mask on I wanna see the whole package."

"Oh. Right." Gwen said as she put the mask on. Peter made sure to make it a little looser to make sure that it would fit all of her hair inside but not too loose so that it would fall off and get in the way during battles. "How about now?" Gwen said as she tilted her head up and put her hands on her hips, mocking a classic superhero pose. Peter just laughed at her girlfriend's antics.

"Looking better than ever, Spider-Woman."

"Spider-Woman? Really?"

"Yeah why? Don't like it?"

"Eh, doesn't really have the same ring to it as Spider-Man ya know? And it kind of sounds like a copy cat."

"Yeah I get it. So what do you want to be called?" Peter asked and Gwen shrugged.

"I don't know, throw some suggestions at me and we'll see what happens."

"Uh... Lady Spider?"

"Nah."

"Spider-Girl?"

"No, how come you get to be a man and I'm only a girl? It sounds like I'm your little sister or something."

"Good point. Black Widow?"

"I think that's already taken."

"Oh yeah. How about...Scarlet Spider?" Peter gave a final suggestion. Gwen thought about it for a minute then turned to Peter with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. Yeah, I like that. Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spider. That sounds really cool." Gwen said as she took her mask off.

**A/N: Okay. Before I get my knee caps busted for this, I'm going to elaborate. Yes I know that Scarlet Spider is Ben Reily's name. He doesn't exist in the movies. Somebody suggested that name to me and I like it for Gwen. Sorry if you don't like it, but I'm sticking with it. (I didn't mean to snap there, but I know someone is going to leave me a comment like that and I just wanted to clear it up.) Sorry, back to the ****story.**

"Alright, alright, calm down Scarlet Spider." Peter said. "I still have a lot to prepare you for before you go out an-" Peter felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw the police report. Peter had to reread it a couple of times to make sure he read it right.

_I'm sorry what? A Rhino?_

"Uh, Pete?" Gwen said interrupted Peter's thoughts. "You might want to take a look at this." Gwen said pointing towards her TV. She turned the volume up so that they could hear the report.

"This just in. Aleksei Sytsevich broke out of prison earlier today. Sytsevich recently received a life time prison sentence after being reprehended by Spider-Man a few months ago after stealing an Oscorp truck filled with Plutonium. We are going to cut to Brett Peterson who is live on the scene."

The camera cut to the news reporter who was moving with the cameraman. The bystanders were running away in the direction towards the camera as police were ducking behind a cop car and shooting at something that couldn't be seen.

"Thanks Steve. I'm on 5th and Broadway where there has been a rampage from something that can only be described as a giant mechanical rhino suit. The man operating the suit has been identified as Aleksei Sytsevich, who you had said earlier Steve had broke out of prison earlier today. Half of the NYPD is down here trying to-" Peter than turned the TV off and went in Gwen's bathroom to change into his Spider-Man suit.

"I'm going with you, you know that right?" Gwen called.

"Uh, I don't think this is a good idea Gwen." Peter called from the bathroom as he was changing.

"Not a goo- You heard the same report I did right?"

"Yeah, but you're not ready."

"How long did it take you to go out into the world as Spider-Man?"

"I don't know... Ok, a few days."

"See! Look there is no way you can handle this guy alone. A giant mechanical Rhino!? Come on!" Gwen argued. Peter came out of the bathroom all suited up and ready to go. He was adjusting his web shooters when Gwen stopped him and lifted his head up. "I'm ready. I know it. I was stupid last time, but I know I can do it. Trust me." Peter eventually gave in.

"Ugh! Alright! Put your mask on, let's go." Peter said as he headed towards the fire escape.

"Yes! Alright let's kick some rhino ass!" Gwen exclaimed as she slipped her mask on and followed Peter onto the fire escape. Peter shot out a web line and started swinging.

"Try not to fall behind!" Peter called. Gwen shot out a web line and started swinging quickly catching up to Peter.

* * *

"WOO HOO!" Scarlet Spider shouted from up above the streets of New York City. They were almost there, they figured because they saw people run the opposite direction and heard gunfire.

"Well, you certainly got the hang of this." Spider-Man called over to her impressed.

"I catch on quick. Remember, I was number one in our class." Scarlet Spider yelled back.

"Yeah Yeah." Spider-Man said as Scarlet Spider landed on top of a police car and Spider-Man landed beside said car. The gunfire seized on both sides, probably both were confused from the fact that two Spider themed heroes showed up. the rhino's head opened up and Aleksei spoke.

"There are two of you now huh?" Aleksei's voice boomed. Scarlet Spider turned over to one of the crouching officers.

"Excuse me officer, you don't happen to have a megaphone handy do you?" She asked and the officer reached into his car window and grabbed the megaphone.

"You're a girl?" The officer asked shocked.

"Don't sound so surprised. Geez, a girl can't fight crime in a skin tight red and blue suit anymore?" She joked as she thanked the officer for the megaphone and turned back to Aleksei.

"I'm new. I'm Scarlet Spider. I'm his partner and he's mine. Now do you mind if I ask who you are?"

"I'm the Rhino!" Spider-Man at that point tapped Scarlet Spider's leg asking for the megaphone. She tossed it down to him.

"Seriously dude? Very imaginative. I never would've guessed tha-" Spider-Man ducked when Rhino tried to shoot at his head. Spider-Man then threw the megaphone back to Scarlet Spider.

"So, you fight me!? You fight me now? Huh?" Rhino called and Scarlet Spider talked in the megaphone once again.

"Ok, on behalf of the fine people of New York City and real rhinos everywhere, I ask you to put your mechanized paws in the air."

"Never!" Rhino yells while pounding the ground.

"Ahh, famous last words." Spider-Man yelled up to Scarlet Spider and she chuckled.

"You want us to come down there so you can kill us?" Scarlet Spider asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes!"

"Alright, we'll be right there!" She tossed the megaphone back to the police officer and then turned to her partner. "How was that?" she asked.

"Great banter. Now it's time for the real fun to begin."

"Aww, I thought that was pretty fun."

Rhino began to charge at them as he fired a few missiles. Spider-Man went to grab a man hole and deflected the first missile. He jumped up and webbed the manhole cover. He spun around deflecting the other missiles and eventually the manhole cover came in contact with the horn of his head.

Spider-Man had put so much force on the man hole cover that he sliced the rhino horn off of the suit and it went flying. Rhino was disoriented and began to lose control of the suit. Spider-Man went to the horn and attempted to pick up the horn. Emphasis on _attempted_.

"Need a hand?" Scarlet Spider appeared beside Spider-Man.

"Yeah Ok. You're only a-" Spider-Man cut himself off when Scarlet Spider had successfully picked up the horn with little to no effort.

"Spidey. Look." Scarlet Spider showed Spider-Man the horn and he read the familiar company name on the side.

Oscorp.

"Man, for a company who doesn't want this kind of stuff to get out, they aren't very subtle about it." He said and Scarlet Spider nodded.

"Heads up!" Scarlet Spider shouted. she threw the horn like a frisbee. It speared into Rhino's side, causing the suit to malfunction more than it already was.

"NO!" Rhino shouted out as the suit fell back with a large thud. Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider went over to Aleksei.

"Show's over Aleksei. Hope you had fun." Spider-Man said as he grabbed Aleksei's arm and Scarlet Spider grabs the other. They both drag him over to the cops as the bystanders began roaring in applause.

"Here you go officers. And make sure you lock him up tight this time." Scarlet Spider said as they handed him to the cops.

"We will. Thank you both." The police man said and the pair shot up and swung off.

* * *

"Unfortunately, Mr. Sytsevich has failed sir." Mr. Fierce told Norman Osborn in Norman's former office in Oscorp tower.

"Huh. I shouldn't be surprised. That man has a brain the size of a fruit loop." Norman said as he got up from his desk. "Why did we even hire him anyway?"

"It was your son's idea sir."

"And you just let him get his way?"

"He thinks that he is head of the company sir. Everyone does. The only people who know you're alive are me, you and Octavius."

"Well, we're gonna have to change that aren't we? Call Harry and tell him to come in. Time we had the father and son bonding time he always wanted."

"You're gonna ask him for the formula aren't you sir?"

"Of course I am. The sooner that Spider-Man is off the street, the sooner Oscorp can prosper."

"Sir, I forgot to mention, Spider-Man now has a partner. She goes by the name Scarlet Spider." Mr. Fierce said and Norman sighed.

"Great. Now we have two arachnid freaks swinging around New York, interfering with my plans. Get Harry. Now."

A few hours later Harry was walking into, what he believed was his office. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his father sitting in his desk.

"Dad?"

"Hello son. Did you miss me?"

"But... How? I thought-"

"That I was dead? Yes you and everyone else. Tell me, how long did it take you to start celebrating?"

"What about the-"

"The Osborn curse? I didn't lie to you son. It is genetic, but it's not lethal, and I would hardly call it a curse. Son we have a gift. We see the universe in a way that no one else can and we can achieve amazing things. How do you figure that the Osborn's have the greatest minds known to man? The only problem is that that much power made our ancestors insane and drove themselves into madness. Also as you can see it doesn't do wonders in the cosmetic department."

"So why did you make me believe you were dead?"

"I knew that you would go looking for a cure as soon as I told you about the 'curse'. We needed a way to stabilize our gift and you did it son. Parker's spider venom is the key."

"No. No dad it's not. It only makes you more insane and you will do things that you will regret."

"Son, look at you now. You look healthy and you actually seem normal. We just need to tweak some things so that what happened to you won't happen to me. You did great while I was absent son, but now it's time for your old man to show you a few new tricks.

* * *

**One other thing that I want to make clear. The entire ending of The Amazing Spider-Man 2 has changed. So anything after the clock tower fight didn't happen. Including Harry going to Ravencroft.**

**Sorry for the wait, hopefully it won't happen again.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	5. And Here We Go

Chapter 5

**I'm doing this because I'm an ass. I'm just kidding, I'll explain why I decided to do this after the chapter.**

**But first...**

**Reviews:**

**WinterRain36:** As of right now Peter is faster than Gwen, but Gwen is still pretty fast. The reason I made Peter faster was to compensate for the fact that Gwen is stronger. As for the made love thing...yeah they have. I might imply that later on but I'm not gonna write it because 1) I wanna keep it at the T rating and 2) I don't know how.

**Warning: Minor Character Deaths. (Because I'm nice I put the minor there so I wouldn't freak you out too much)**

**There are also certain moments in this chapter that might be triggering for some. You've been ****warned.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**5:56 P.M**

"Oscorp!? Again!? Really!?" Gwen exclaimed when the arrive back in Peter's room. "Ok, how many times did they-"

"Well I got my powers at Oscorp, you already knew that." Peter interrupted Gwen as he closed his window while taking off his mask, he already had a feeling he knew what she was going to say. "Connors worked on his Lizard formula and became the Lizard at Oscorp. Harry probably became... whatever he was at Oscorp. What else is there?"

"Max. I remember Oscorp trying to cover up an accident in the genetics lab. That must've been how he became Electro." Gwen added while taking her mask off. "We gotta figure out more about what's going on."

"Right. But where do we even start?" Peter asked.

"Hey, we were the number one and two students at midtown. I think we'll be able to figure this out."

* * *

**11:39 P.M**

"So, you say that Peter Parker is Spider-Man?" Norman Osborn asked his son, who had just told him that his childhood best friend was the masked hero. "Shame, I liked that boy. Bright, had a promising future ahead of him, too bad."

"Dad listen-" Harry tried to get through to his father that what he was planning on doing was a big mistake.

"And his new partner, Scarlet Spider I believe, any idea who she is?"

"Who?"

"Oh, you haven't heard? Peter's got a new partner in crime now. Or, I guess you can say partner against crime, but that doesn't sound as good."

"When did that happen?"

"Recently actually. And they seem very close, any idea who could be that close to Peter?" Norman asked his son. Harry had to think for a moment before he pieced two and two together.

"Gwen Stacy." Harry said, even though he said it to himself upon realization, Norman still heard it.

"Stacy? She works here right?" Norman played dumb, of course he knew she worked there. Norman mentally cursed himself, he wanted to get rid of Gwen because she knew that Oscorp was covering up the incident with Max Dillion.

And he knew it wouldn't take long for her to figure out about special projects.

"Uh, yeah. Very bright, she actually figured out that Oscorp was trying to cover up the Dillion incident."

"Wow, what are the odds? Stacy. Her father used to be the chief of police before Connors killed him."

"Well she's new at this, she won't pose a threat. Just leave her out of this." Harry begged. Harry wouldn't admit this out loud but he actually really liked Gwen, not in that way, but he could see himself being good friends with her and her becoming one of the few souls he could trust, and he knew how much she made Peter happy.

"Of course she poses a threat son. She has very similar abilities to Peter, almost identical. The only difference seems to be that she has organic webbing instead of Peter's mechanical web shooters. She's also considerably stronger, but not quite as fast. We need to show her what she's dealing with."

"How did you even know that?"

"We had a video feed going within the armor. Please. Did you you think we would let anyone, let alone a man like Aleksei Sytsevich, run around Manhattan in a rhino suit without being monitored?"

"Look, one is already down, do we really need to have the other four? We have them outnumbered."

"Five isn't going to cut it anymore, we're going to need one more and that'll be me, they're obviously gonna need a powerful leader, and God knows you're not going to deliver. No time for arguments now son. I need you to take me down to Special Projects. I would go down there myself, but I'm sure that the system won't recognize me. After all, I'm dead aren't I?"

"Dad, I'm not sure that that's such a good-"

"Now son. I don't have much time to waste here." Norman began walking out of his office.

"I don't have authorization anymore Dad. Menken-"

"Don't worry about Menken, I had an... associate take care of him for me. Once his name was cleared from the system, authorization reverted back to you. Let's go."

* * *

**11:52 P.M**

Gwen made it home late that night. Her and Peter were theorizing on what Oscorp might have planned, and they might have done... other things. Nonetheless, Gwen sneaked into her house through the front door. She made her way to the stairs she was slightly startled when she heard a voice.

"Where have you been?" Gwen's mother asked. Gwen silently cursed at herself before turning to her mother.

"Oh, hey mom."

"Answer the question Gwen."

"I was just hanging out with Peter, what's the problem?"

"It's nearly midnight Gwen. I know you can get... carried away when it comes to love, but I expect you to let me know when you are going to get home late."

"Ok mom." Gwen began to walk up the stairs when her mother stopped her.

"Wait a minute young lady, we aren't done here. Ever since your father-"

"Oh please don't give me the 'ever since Dad died' shit again." Gwen snapped and turned to her mother. "You wanna know what it's been like ever since Dad died? You've been out almost every night drinking your heart out while you leave me here to take care of Billy, Jake and Alex all by myself! And I'm out, which I will admit is a little bit too late, with the guy I love and you start to act like you give a shit about my well being!"

"Gwen-"

"No. I'm done, fuck you mom. I'm going out, I'll be back whenever!" Gwen shouted and stormed out of her house.

* * *

**12:38 A.M**

"Alright, here we are." Harry said when he led his father into special projects.

"Where is it?" Norman asked. Harry already knew what he was referring to and led his father towards the 4th door.

"Dad I'm telling you, you have no idea what you're getting into here."

"On the contrary son, I know exactly what I'm getting into." With that he took the syringe from Harry's hand and injected it into himself. Harry ran out as the transformation began.

He made his way through the tower and went all the way up to his dad's office. Once he reached there he logged on to his dad's computer. Harry knew that Norman Osborn might be a lot of things, but one of them is that he is a parent, and like most parents he isn't very good with computers.

Sure enough Norman forgot to close the page he was on. Harry saw that his father opened up the file on the information about Oscorp's employees. It zoomed into one employee file in particular.

Gwen Stacy.

Harry had quickly scanned the file to see what was so important that made his father pull up her file. He saw that Norman had pulled up her personal information.

_'What could he possibly... Oh no.' _It dawned on Harry, his father was looking for Gwen's address. _'Is he gonna-'_

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a crash followed by insane cackling. He looked out the window and saw a figure on a glider, whom he assumed was his dad, fly above New York.

"I gotta go warn Gwen." Harry grabbed his coat and ran out of the tower.

* * *

**1:04 A.M**

Gwen found herself outside of Peter's door after the fight with her mom. Gwen knew that she was out of line with her mother but she can't bring herself to go back home and admit she was wrong, at least not tonight.

She was about to ring the doorbell but she didn't want to risk waking May up. She stepped off of the patio and took a look around and made sure no one was around to see what she was about to do. She walked towards the side of the house and put her hands on it. Soon enough she was climbing the side of the house and eventually stopped at Peter's window, she saw he was fast asleep and the glow of the TV that he left on. She took her phone out and called him.

She saw Peter wake up as his phone rang. He looked pissed until he saw who it was and his face was a look between confusion and worry.

"Gwen?" He answered the phone.

"Hey. Look out your window." She said and Peter did so. When Peter's eyes met hers she smiled shyly and waved. Peter hung up the phone and walked over to the window and opened it.

"What're you doing here?" Peter asked as he looked at Gwen confused. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Uh, I got in a huge fight with my mom and uh... can I stay here for the night?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." He said and Gwen climbed in the window. "Do you wanna talk about it, or..?"

"Is it Ok if we just go to sleep and talk about it tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Good night Gwen.

"Good night Peter." They went to sleep.

* * *

**1:37 A.M**

Norman, or now in his clinically insane state he called himself, The Green Goblin, arrived at his destination. He hovered on his glider outside an open window, which he assumed belonged to Gwen Stacy.

_Well hopefully this is the Stacy apartment, if it's not... well you win some you loose some._ The Goblin had completely taken over Norman Osborn's mind.

He hovered his hands over the sides of his glider and two Oscorp bombs popped up into each hand. Goblin made a sick cackle as he began to sing a song.

"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout." He began as he played with the bombs in his hands as he continued. "Down came the Goblin." He pressed a button on the bombs, activating them. "And washed the spider out." With that he threw both bombs into the open window. He began to fly away before the bombs could explode.

"And here. We. Go." On 'go' the bomb's exploded, leaving a hole where the Stacy apartment was and leaving the surrounded area in flames. Goblin flew away laughing his maniacal laugh.

* * *

**1:38 A.M**

Harry was driving and almost at Gwen's apartment building when he heard an explosion. He looked up and saw that the apartment building he was driving to had a huge gaping hole on one of the top floors and the surrounding areas were covered in flames.

One thing that caught his eye is the figure that was flying away, leaving a smoke trail behind.

"DAD!" He shouted in vain. All of a sudden he lost control of the car when the car next to his slammed into his side. He crashed into a street light, knocking him unconscious at the wheel.

* * *

**4:57 A.M**

Gwen woke up in the middle of the night. For some reason she felt like something was off. She sat up and looked next to her and saw that Peter was still asleep. She smiled at his sleeping face and shrugged off her worry. She turned towards the TV and her smile slowly faded when she saw the news report that was on. She didn't know what was going on, but from the picture she was seeing and the name of the report she knew it couldn't be good.

Breaking News: Accident or Attack?

Gwen saw firemen trying to put out the fire on the building and she felt her heart drop when she recognized that that was her building. What freaked her out even more was that the fire was on one of the top floors. Her shaky hands reached for the remote as she turned up the volume to hear the report.

"-Officials are still unsure on weather this was a freak accident or an attack on the building. However many eyewitnesses had stated that they heard maniacal laughter after the explosion took place."

Gwen was about to wake Peter up but froze when she heard the next part of the report.

"The only identified victims of the attack are three of the residents of the center of the explosion. Their bodies have been burned almost beyond recognition but we have identified them as Jessica Stacy, William Stacy, Jacob Stacy and Alexander Stacy. Jessica was 48 years old while Jacob was 16, Alexander was 13 and William was 11. We are still-" At that point Gwen turned off the TV. She began to cry but before she went into an all out sob she wiped her tears.

_This wasn't an accident. I know it wasn't. And I have a bad feeling I know who's responsible._

Gwen leaped out of Peter's bed. She ran to the window, opened it and flipped out of it and began to swing back towards her, well now formal, home.

* * *

**5:19 A.M**

Gwen arrived at her building. News vans were still outside, but not as many as she had seen on the news, The fire department had left, but the police had began investigating the building and cop cars littered the street outside the building.

She kept out of sight and crawled on the side of the building. She perched herself on the building and lifting her hood over her head as one of the cops came out of the building.

"Find anything Johnson?" One of the officers asked.

"Not really, just this." He lifted up something. Gwen saw it with her enhanced vision. It looked like one of the bombs Harry used back at the clock tower.

"Look at the side." Another officer said.

"Does that say say Oscorp?" The Johnson asked, just then his shoulder with a walkie talkie on it buzzed. "Johnson here."

"Harry Osborn's car crashed and he is on the corner of 43rd and 11th. Over."

"Keep him detained. We're on our way!" Johnson yelled as he signaled for the other officers to follow him to the scene.

"Yeah, so am I." Gwen said to herself. She jumped off the building and ducked into the ally on the side of it. She began to run as fast as she could as she removed her hoodie and shirt to reveal her Scarlet Spider costume underneath. She removed her pants as well and pulled her mask on.

* * *

**PHEW. A lot happened here. Ok so...**

**1) The reason I did that was because I'm cliche and I anted Gwen to go through a similar tragedy as Peter went through with Uncle Ben. I wanted her to have something to push her more and become the greatest hero she could be.**

**2) This chapter went through many different drafts and stages and alterations. I hope this makes sense and I hope you're happy with how it turned out.**

**3) Yes, Norman used a different glider and body suit than Harry used. No it's not the 2002 power ranger goblin suit. I'll explain the changes later on.**

**4) The "Here we go" quote is from The Dark Knight. I don't own that either.**

**Thank you guys for reading! Please Review!**


	6. Out For Revenge

Chapter 6

**Heeeyyy. Writers block sucks. Like, I knew what I wanted to do, I just didn't know how to write it. *sigh* I'm sorry.**

**Reviews:**

**spentlizard: **Yeah, I know they're important but I classify major characters being Peter, Gwen, Harry, Aunt May even Norman. When I said minor I meant that they weren't very important in the story up until that point, but in retrospect I guess I could've worded it a little better. I also like the 2002 goblin suit, but you gotta admit it was a little cheesy, the reason why I'm not using that suit is cause it's pretty dated 12 years later, plus I wanted to make some changes of my own to the story.

Now to answer your question: We saw at the end of the movie that Harry was better after his goblin phase, so I wanted to bring that element over to this fic, and the reason why Harry is showing concern for Gwen is because I never really felt that Harry hated Gwen. I think he just tried to kill her because he wanted to make Peter suffer. He is also very regretful of his actions and he knows that his father is a madman and wants to keep as many safe from him as he can. I hope this helps.

**As usual, I don't own anything. Trust me you'd know if I owned this.**

* * *

**5:29 A.M**

Harry finally regained consciousness inside his car. He looked up and saw that the flames were out on the apartment building. He heard sirens and assumed that it was heading towards the apartment building.

He started to sit up and looked outside his window to see multiple cop cars heading in his direction. Confused, he sat up all the way and looked more closely and saw that the cops were in fact heading for him.

"Oh shit." Harry cursed to himself. He was already in enough trouble with the law as it is with breaking Max out of Ravencroft and all. He sat up all the way and pulled out of the street light he was embedded into. He sped away as fast as he could.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ally way behind her apartment building, Gwen quickly changed into Scarlet Spider. She jumped up while running and latched onto a building and started scaling up the wall, starting slowly but soon sped up when she became comfortable.

As she was quickly making her way up the building, she looked up over her shoulder and spotted a pole sticking out of the side of the next building over. She scaled up the wall so she was a little above where the pole was.

She pushed herself off the building, reached out for the pole and used the momentum to do several spins around before letting go near the top, shooting her up in the air.

After landing on another building, she quickly ran and jumped from building to building like she did about a week ago. She stopped when she landed on a building that had a dome shaped roof, where she landed in a pose very similar to Peter's.

Searching the street below, she saw several police cars chasing a black SUV. _There he is. _She thought angrily. She stood up and shot a web line out to the top of the building across from her and drops off the roof.

"AHHHH!" Scarlet Spider screams while swinging, more out of anger and pain than fear. She continued to swing until she caught up to what she assumed was Harry's car. She landed on the roof of the car and punched a hole through it, grabbing Harry's face.

Harry began to lose control of the car. Thinking on his feet, he reached over, opened the glove compartment, pulled out a taser and tased the arm grabbing his face, causing Scarlet Spider to retract her arm. She did a front flip so she landed on the hood of the car, so she was facing Harry, and punched through the windshield, grabbing his neck.

The car crashed into an abandoned warehouse. Harry pushed Scarlet Spider off of him, with a surprising amount of strength, and ran inside the building. Scarlet Spider soon got up and ran after him right before the cops arrived on the scene.

* * *

**6:07 A.M**

Peter woke up in his bed. He turned to see that Gwen had disappeared, at first he got concerned but then shrugged it off, figuring that she went back home to patch things up with her mom.

He sat up, reached for the remote and turned on his TV. He quickly became alert when he saw the story on the news. He turned the volume up, but made sure it wasn't too loud to wake Aunt May up.

Developing Story: Oscorp; A Terrorist Organization?

He didn't catch everything the news anchor was saying, all he needed to hear was that remains of an Oscorp bomb were found inside the attacked apartment building for him to begin getting changed into his Spider-Man costume.

He was about to put his mask on when he heard the news anchor say the address of the attacked building, he looked up to see pictures of the Stacy family appear on the screen.

"Oh God." He listened to hear the victims names, and was slightly relieved when Gwen's wasn't called, but he still sped up in getting ready. "Hold on Gwen." With that, Spider-Man jumped out the window, and swung away as fast as he could.

* * *

**6:15 A.M**

Inside, Harry was panicking. He knew why Gwen was chasing her, but she would never believe him if he said that his father was the bomber. He heard a crash and jumped a little.

"Hello!?" He shouted while backing up. He was stopped and turned around to see that he ran into double doors that were locked.

Scarlet Spider took advantage of Harry having his back turned and grabbed his hair. She pulled him back and slammed his head into the first door's window, she pulled him back again and slammed him into the second door's window. She then pulled him back really hard, sending him flying back. Harry stood back up and faced Gwen.

"Look, hear me ou-" Before he could finish his sentence, Scarlet Spider ran up to him and drop kicked him right in the chest, sending him flying back and hit the wall, hard.

Scarlet Spider walked up to Harry and ripped her mask off, throwing it to the side. Harry was struggling to stand up, but Gwen grabbed by his collar, lifted him up and pinned him to the window.

"Gwen, just give me a chance! JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE!" Harry yelled.

"Did you give my family a chance!? Did you give me a chance when you dropped me at the clock tower!? Huh? DID YOU!?" Gwen yelled as he slammed Harry hard into the window, causing it to crack.

"That wasn't me." Harry said, causing Gwen to look at him strangely.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"It wasn't me, I swear! It was my father. He's alive, and he used the serum I used to become whatever I became that night." Harry hastily explained and Gwen scoffed.

"Unbelievable. That's sick Osborn. You're dad's dead."

"No, he's not. I'm telling you the truth! It takes a few weeks to reverse back to normal, if that was me, I wouldn't be looking normal right now. I was trying to stop him, but I was to late. I'm sorry!" Gwen let him down but quickly webbed him to the window.

"If you're so innocent, why were you running from the cops? And why don't you tell them this?"

"I'm already in enough trouble with the cops as it is, and they wouldn't believe me. They were already trying to put me in ravencroft."

"Maybe that's where you belong.

"Gwen, please. The cops won't do jack shit, they never do, but you _can_ stop my father. You and Peter are the only ones that can stop him." Gwen shook her head and began to walk away. "Gwen? Gwen!? GWE-" Gwen turned slightly and webbed his mouth shut.

"We'll look into it, alright. But there's no way I can let you go free." She walked away, grabbing her mask and slipping it on on the way out. She walked back outside to the cop cars.

"He's inside officers, against the window." She told them shyly.

"Thank you, uh..."

"I'm Scarlett Spider." She said before she jumped up and swung away.

She swung up and swung away from the warehouse. She landed on a tall building once she knew she was far away enough and the building was tall enough so she was separated from the world. She sat on the edge of the building and ripped her mask off again.

She then let herself break out into an all out sob. She kept crying for a few minutes until she heard someone land on the building behind her. She quickly stopped crying and jumped up, ready to fight, until she saw Spider-Man standing behind her. Spider-Man ripped his mask off as well.

"Gwen. I- I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry."

Gwen walked up to Peter and hugged him tight, maybe a little to tight, but he didn't complain and quickly hugged her back as she cried into his shoulder.

* * *

**I am so so sorry. **

**I hope you liked it, thanks for reading! Please Review!**


End file.
